1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel derivatives of pyrimidine-3-oxide, to their preparation and to cosmetic or pharmaceutical compositions especially intended for topical application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
6-piperidino-2,4-diaminopyrimidine-3-oxide or "Minoxidil" is already known in the art for both its antihypertensive properties and its use in the treatment of hair loss, alopecia, desquamative dermatitis, etc.
The applicant has discovered novel derivatives of pyrimidine-3-oxide which are 2- and/or 4-position mono- or diureas of 2,4,6-triaminopyrimidine-3-oxide.
These products are particularly effective for hair regrowth and may be used for treatment of illnesses causing baldness, such as alopecia, hair loss and desquamative dermatitis.
One object of the invention is therefore novel derivatives of 2,4,6-triaminopyrimidine-3-oxide.
Another object of the invention is a process for their preparation.
The invention also concerns cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical compositions using these compounds.
Further objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and examples.